New-generation one glass solution (OGS, where an indium tin oxide (ITO) conductive film and a sensor are directly formed on a protective glass substrate) product is a new trend of capacitive touch screens. Compared with a product with a sensor glass/tempered glass (G/G) cover plate, one glass substrate is saved in the OGS product, thereby reducing the production cost and improving the yield.
A process of manufacturing a traditional OGS product includes: arranging an ink layer surrounding a transparent substrate to form an ink border; forming, on the transparent substrate with the ink border, a vanishing layer made of silicon dioxide (SiO2) and niobium pentoxide (Nb2O5); sputtering an ITO layer onto the vanishing layer at a high temperature (about 280° C.); and coating a planarization layer onto the ITO layer. Although the ITO layer formed by sputtering at a high temperature has a high degree of crystallization and a good vanishing effect, the planarization layer may be prone to falling off and the high-temperature resistance of the ink is highly demanded. In recent years, a process of sputtering the ITO layer at a low temperature (200° C. to 250° C.) has been introduced to optimize process conditions. In addition, the vanishing effect of the traditional vanishing layer made of SiO2 and Nb2O5 is not good due to the degree of crystallization of ITO. Furthermore, when a new-type ITO pattern is applied, the process is highly demanded, the production cost is increased, and the yield cannot be guaranteed.